Continuity errors
The long-running show Boy Meets World is filled with various continuity errors. Here we attempt to list them. Missing Characters *Stacy Hunter - Shawn's sister, mentioned only in Cory's Alternative Friends. *Nebula Stop-The-War Lawrence - Topanga's older sister, appears only in She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not. *Jason Marsden - Eric's best friend, disappears after the two prepare for the SATs in season 2. *Eddie - Introduced in The Pink Flamingo Kid ''as Shawn's half-brother, but never makes an appearance after that, nor is he even mentioned. He, however, is not biologically related to Shawn. *Mrs. Stecchino appears briefly in ''New Friends and Old, but is never seen or mentioned again. *Mr. Jonathan Turner simply disappears following his motorcycle accident in season 4, though it is later revealed that he survived. His best friend Mr. Eli Williams and love interest Ms. Katherine Tomkins also leave without explanation after season 3. *Frankie's sister - Only mentioned briefly when Frankie, paranoid, asks Joey if he's saying he likes her in The Uninvited. Changing Backstory Skipping Years *Originally Cory, Shawn and Topanga were part of the graduating class of 2000 (appearing in 6th grade in the 1993-1994 school year). This was stated in the episode Class Pre-Union when Feeny tells the class they will be "the graduating class of 2000" and a banner displayed at the class pre-union also reads "Welcome Back, Class of 2000". However the characters graduate High School as the class of 1998 in the episode Graduation. Somewhere between entering 7th grade in the fall of 1994 (in the episode Back 2 School) and starting 11th grade in the fall of 1996 (in the episode I Ain't Gonna Spray Lettuce No More) the characters "skipped" two years. In early season 3, Mr. Turner calls Shawn a 15-year-old kid, which is the average age for a 9th or 10th grade student. *Eric and Jack enter college at the beginning of season 5, when Cory, Shawn, and Topanga are seniors in high school, and graduate at the end of season 7 when, according to Mr. Feeny in Seven the Hard Way, Cory, Shawn, and Topanga are sophomores in college. Therefore, Jack and Eric have only been in college for three years when they graduate. While this is possible, it is unlikely considering Jack and especially Eric's academic histories. Cory and Topanga *Cory's explanation of when he fell in love with Topanga changes from when she kissed him in Cory's Alternative Friends, to when they were catching fireflies as kids, to when they were playing at a playground as toddlers. (However, this could be explained by young children having notoriously bad memories.) *In A Long Walk to Pittsburgh: Part 2, Cory says Topanga kissed him when he was 13, although at the time (at least, in that particular episode), his stated age was 11. The same episode attempts to explain the errors the above statement makes by claiming he went through a "girls are icky" stage thanks to Eric that he refers to as "The Lost Years" ending with Topanga kissing him against the locker. *In Resurrection, Topanga recreates her weird dance from Cory's Alternative Friends by drawing a heart on her face, then one on Cory to include him. In the original dance, it had been a circle with a cross through it. This is not necessarily an error as Resurrection took place on Valentine's Day, and the change may well have been intentional. **She also says in the episode that she was teaching Cory the meaning of the poem, when in reality it was her idea for a project about the environment. Alan *Alan states several times throughout the show (particularly in Kid Gloves) that he was in the Navy, yet in Family Trees it is said he was a cook in the Coast Guard and Eric only thinks he was in the Navy because he's stupid. Both seem to contradict the fact that he and Amy got married soon after high school, starting a family leaving little time for Alan to have served in either services. Amy *In some episodes, Amy works for an art museum. In others, she works in real estate. Towards the end, she seems like a homemaker. In fact, Alan mentions that Amy is a homemaker in an early episode. Eric *In Truth and Consequences Eric says he has never dreamed, but he has dreams in other episodes. *Eric gets really excited to be on TV in Eric Hollywood, yet he's already been on TV in Stormy Weather and Singled Out. *During seasons 1 and 2, Cory and Eric are 4 years apart, but in seasons 3-7, Cory and Eric are 2 years apart. Feeny *In Grandma was a Rolling Stone, Feeny teaches Cory and Shawn to cast a fishing line and recites boring stories about fishing. However, in I Ain't Gonna Spray Lettuce No More, he claims not to fish, saying that he only goes camping for romantic getaways. Later, in Ain't College Great?, he fishes all day with his retired friends. Jack *Jack is devastated when his rich step-father cuts him off monetarily in Angela's Ashes, yet he had claimed that he worked for all his money in Boy Meets Real World. Also, he'd been working in the student union for most of season 7, beginning in You Light Up My Union. Janitor Bud * It is possibly a continuity error that Janitor Bud is said to have only one eye, but no effort is made to make this seem so. Joshua *Joshua was born in My Baby Valentine, but he is at least three years old when he appears slightly over a year later in Brave New World. He is the same boy Cory and Topanga meet in their hall earlier in the season in The Honeymoon is Over Rhiannon Lawrence *Rhiannon Lawrence, mother of Topanga is referred to as "Miriam" by Cory in Raging Cory, and previously as "Chloe". Dana Pruitt *Dana says that Shawn promised her a Valentine's date "six months ago" in First Girlfriends Club, even though they hadn't been dating for over a year (in season 3). Changing Actors *Peter Tork, Michael McKean, and Mark Harelik all portrayed Jedidiah Lawrence, Topanga's father *Annette O'Toole and Marcia Cross both portrayed Rhiannon Lawrence, Topanga's mother *Lily Nicksay and Lindsay Ridgeway both portrayed Morgan Matthews *Danny McNulty and Kenny Johnson both portrayed Harley Keiner Category:Need Image